


Home in Time

by meadowmyangel1



Series: Home in time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army Dean Winchester, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: Deans just got back from a long tour in the army. He wants to surprise his family so he calls on his best friend and cousin for help. No ones heard from Dean in over six months and they all think the worse.





	1. Home in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dean comes back from the war and wants to surprise his family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean flys back after fighting overseas. Wanting to surprise his family.

Dean sat on the airbus dressed in his officers’ uniform of black and green. People smiled at him, gave him complimentary drinks. Thanking him for his invaluable service. Dean thought back to the conversation with Captain Harry Cain. His arm in a sling, his tour ended. He was special operations serving overseas. Cain had promised him; this was his last time in the field he would retire to a desk job. Dean was not just coming home for Christmas he was coming home for good.

Grabbing his bag off the meandering carrousel, it was just his duffle bag. With nothing else to wait for Dean passed milling families reunited with their loved ones for the holidays. Hailing a cab outside the terminal, he gruffly gave the driver his address. The driver kept watching him oddly through his rear-view mirror.

Dean was puzzled, so he questioned him. “Sir, are you well?”

“I’m Muslim, but you fight for my country, protect my family. I am proud that you made it home.” The man's eyes were bright, and the note of pride in his voice shone.

Dean slapped the man on the arm. “I know dude; bad men hide behind good people.”

The man nodded and smiled, and when they got to his friend’s house, Dean's intended destination. The man would take no payment and wished him a merry Christmas.

Dean stood and looked up at the cheerful cottage, his best friend Charlie and his cousin Jo, owned. It was, only seven in the morning and the wintery morning sun was weak in the pale blue Kansas sky. The little blue shutters were peeling, and he could see it was a job, he needed to do in the warmer days of spring. Knocking on the door, he waited for the penny to drop, that he was home.

Charlie wondered who was at the door. Jo was curled up in the covers, hibernating. Her wife would stay all winter if they did not have to work. Yawning, popping on the coffee pot, her Tardis slippers patting the floor. Grabbing the keys that hung by the door, she turned the lock and stood still, wiping her eyes. Was this a dream? Was her best friend, stood in front of her, his arm in a sling?

“Are you going to let me in, sister? Or do I have to stand outside all day? It’s a little colder than the country I’ve just flown from.” Dean looked on with amusement in his emerald green eyes.

Charlie's pale green eyes widen in pure joy. “Dean.” The young woman let out a high pitch squeal. “I can’t believe it. Come in, let me grab your bag.”

“Thanks, red, heavy, you know.” He winked.

Charlie was slightly taken aback. Dean Winchester never accepted help; it was one of the many things Castiel would tear his hair out over his husband. Something had changed about Dean, and she could not put her finger on it.

Charlie popped his duffle down and called up the stairs, arousing her wife out of her warm cocoon.

“Charlie, what on earth, why are you yelling? Don’t tell me a new episode of Doctor who came out?” The blonde-haired woman rolled her eyes affectionately.

Charlie grinned and pointed to Dean by the door. “Dean?” Jo yelled, rushing over. Making the taller man back up and huff out a deep breath.

“Mind the arm, sweetie.”

“Oh, God sorry Dean.”

“You never told us you were coming home. Does Cas know? Your mom, dad, Sam, even?”

“Dean smiled softly at the mention of his family. “No, and that’s where you come in. I need your help, girls.”

Charlie and Jo glanced at each other and nodded. “Tell us all about it over pancakes and coffee; your half-starved, skin and bones.”

Xxxxxxx

Dean pushed his plate away and rubbed his distended stomach and moaned. Taking a sip of his cooling drink. “I needed that. Real food for a change.”

“So, the annual, family gathering. You want to surprise them?” Charlie voiced thoughtfully.

“Yes, but I don’t know-how. Castiel and baby Rosa, are my focus.”

Jo got up and went over to the mantel over the fireplace and brought him a recent picture of Castiel and Rosa done by fake fire.

Dean rubbed his thumb over it reverently. “My baby has grown so much. She was only one year old when I left. I doubt she will even remember me. And my beautiful, amazing Castiel, always waiting for me, never asking much.”

“I have never seen someone so in love before. I love Jo with all my heart. Cas eyes never stray, his heart is wrapped up in you and that baby girl. He tells her about you; she kisses a picture of you every night. Castiel tells stories of her hero daddy, fighting the bad men.”

“My Cas is amazing at telling stories.” Dean beamed in pride of his husbands’ talents.

Jo snorted. “That’s why he’s one of the best kids’ authors out there.”

Charlie ran her finger over Dean's arm; the stripes had caught her eye. “What rank are you now, brother?”

“Major,” Dean shrugged it off like it was of no importance.

“What! Dean, that’s big. What the hell did you do over there?”

Charlie glared at her wife to stop. “This is the purple heart? You’re a real-life hero Dean.”

“I did my job, protected my country. It was an honour to serve with my fellow friends, some who did not make it. I will always be their voice.”

Charlie wiped a stray tear from her eyes. “You’re okay, though? Well, apart from your arm. Cas will kill you for getting injured and not telling him.”

Dean laughed, shaking his head, knowing what his husband of six years was like. “Yeah, my Cas, he won’t like it.”

There was a sharp rap on the front door, and Jo glanced over at the kitchen clock. “Damn that’s Jess, we forgot that she was coming.”

“Dean go and hide…” Charlie tried to push Dean out of the kitchen.  Before they could do anything, however, Jessica came through to the kitchen finding the door unlocked and went into the little cottage. The pregnant Jess stood in the kitchen looking at Dean as if he was a mirage in the desert. She steadied her hand on the door frame.

“Dean…is that you? I’m not dreaming?”

Dean jumped up and helped the heavily pregnant woman over to a kitchen chair. Sammy would kill him if his sudden secret arrival sent his wife into premature labour.

“It's me, sweetheart. I wanted to surprise everyone. Now you ladies plan this; no one else finds out, okay?” Dean glared in mock sternness.

Jo picked up the duffle with a determined air, but Dean said nothing. “The spare room, Jo?”

“Yes, go on. Let’s get you tucked in and we girls can plan.”

Dean said goodnight and went off with Jo.

“Castiel’s been so down lately; this is a miracle, Charlie.” Jess giggled.

Jo slung her arms around her wife. “Let’s get this plan into fruition. I told him he had to be in that uniform. Operation Dean has started.”

The girls put their heads together and plotted in joyful glee, the incredible shock they would bring for all their family.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get together and plan the surprise for Dean. Getting Uncle Rufus involved.

“You need to eat a little Dean we won’t be eating until later tonight.”

“Sure, sister, I rather do that then faint.”

“Oh, Dean, I wanted a hug before I said goodbye,” Jess told him waddling over.

“Thank God you did not go into labour. Sammy would have killed me.” Dean laughed, hugging his sister in law and best friend.

“I think he would have forgiven you just this once. I don’t have long left now. Three weeks at most.”

Dean's eyes sparkled with joy. “I can’t wait to spoil my new niece or nephew. We did not find that out, yet did we?” Dean asked tenderly.

“No, sweetie, we waited.”

Something had changed, Jess thought. There were no comments about Dean, being the better Winchester that she should have chosen him. That she was way out of his little brother’s league, all the comments he often made, would frustrate Sam and Castiel. Dean still had the same cheeky smile, his green eyes sparkled, but there was a haunting sadness in his eyes, that was hard to find, only if you knew him well. No, this Dean had faced a harsh reality, stared into the face of death itself. He had come out the other side a different man. Dean must have realised what was more important in life. It had dramatically changed his behaviour. So, Jess squeezed him just that little bit harder, before she left.

XxXxXxXx

“Are you ready? Uncle Rufus had to be in on the plan he’s playing Santa this year. But the old grouch will keep a secret he even smiled when we told him. Well, his lips may have twitched.” Giggled, Charlie.

“Dean, get a shower, and we will get dressed. Then Rufus will pick you up and take you to the security hut. He said he would take care of you.”

“Okay, girls I hope I’m a suitable present for everyone?” Dean sighed, feeling slightly nervous about the entire operation.

“Unless you want your other arm injured, I would suggest you shut your trap, Winchester. Dean, we love you. I know I don’t say it much, but we haven’t heard anything from you for six months’ not even Cas. He thought you were dead.”

Dean groaned. “Damn it. Guess I’m in deep trouble.”

“No, Dean, you’re back where you belong with the people that love you and this time buddy, we won’t let you go,” Charlie told her best friend with conviction in her tone.

Dean swiped at his eyes and pulled Charlie in and then Jo, with a one-armed hug. They raised their eyebrows; Dean Winchester never hugged them. Castiel had often wondered aloud if Dean was ashamed of their relationship, would never hold his hand when they were out.

Charlie and Jo told him that was utter nonsense and Castiel smiled and stated he knew. Dean loved him with every cell of his body and left it unsaid that he loved him the same back.

XxXxXx

“Here you go, boy. I left the heater on. I got you a flask of hot cocoa. Can’t have you being drunk on your surprise debut.” Rufus told his nephew.

“Uncle Bobby will hate you for this.” Dean chuckled.

“Ain’t nothing that old coot can do to me boy, I warm his bed at night.” The older man winked. Rufus turned to walk out. “Damn good to see you back home, son. We all missed you. That boy of yours, I’ve been worried about him.”

Dean sat up his green eyes growing sharper. “Cas? What’s wrong.”

Rufus let out an audible sigh. “He was waiting for them to tell him you had died, Dean. Every damn day. Been putting a brave face on for Rosa but he needs you home. I was going to ring your commanding officer; I was that concerned.”

Dean closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the hut wall. “Then I’m glad I’m home if only to give him peace.”

“I need to go mingle. Then when I need to get dressed, Jo and Charlie will come to help. They are Santa’s helpers. Rosa is much like her papa. Black messy hair, soulful blue eyes, even that bird-like head tilt. But boy she’s got your stubborn streak, and she can pout like you did when you were a baby.” The older man chuckled.

Dean laughed. “I can’t wait to see her grow up then. Spend time with Cas and my family.”

“You ain’t going back are you son?”

“No, Major Winchester is now on official desk duty.”

“Major? I see. Our hero has returned. You make us all proud boy, don’t forget that.”

Dean watched his uncle walk away and waited for his turn. He could hear the distant sounds of laughter, the merriment of the time of year. Sipping his hot drink, he settled in for the night waiting for his uncle to return.


	3. Rosa's Wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rosa get her wish from Santa and get her daddy home? They open the bag by Santas chair.

Rufus got dressed, and Dean looked on with amusement in his eyes.

“I see you don’t need any padding uncle.” Dean chuckled.

“You ain’t too old to put over my knee boy.” Grumbled the man in good nature. 

 

“Come on, Dean, the kids are asking for Santa.” Charlie grinned. 

“Get in the bag; you have to stay quiet.” Jo laughed.

“Okay, Okay, bossy.”

Dean was tucked up in the bag and safely delivered near Santa’s chair. Dean could hear all his family and friends, and he tried his hardest to keep quiet when he listened to his husband’s deep baritone voice ring out.

“Before we start, I want to raise a glass for those...those that aren’t here tonight. I truly hope they're watching over us.”

“Cas, wherever my big brother is, he will be thinking about you. To those family and friends that we have lost, that can’t be here tonight and my big brother wherever in the world he is.”

There was a chorus of mingled voices. It brought a lump to Deans' throat.

“Sam, your brother, will come home. I know it.” Jess joyfully told her husband.

“Jess, I know you can’t have wine, but what’s making you so happy,” Sam asked his wife.

Her blue eyes wandered over to the elves and Santa. “I know you have been a good boy this year and will get everything you wished for.”

Castiel came over with Rosa in his arms. Her red velvet dress and black shoes were looking delicate on the baby girl. “I wish for Dean to be safe, more than anything. To come home to us.”

Jessica touched her brother in laws arm. “I know he will, Cas.”

There was so much conviction in Jessica’s tone that Castiel stared at her oddly. Jessica blushed and held out her arms for Rosa.

“No, lifting.” Chastised both Sam and Castiel.

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Come on sweetie, let us line up for Santa. Let’s get behind everyone. I think going last will be best.” Jessica told her baby niece.

“K’ Jess.” The little girl giggled stroking her baby bump.

“Why are we going last Jess?” Castiel asked, still staring at Jess oddly.

“You have to teach them that first is not always the best.” Jessica shrugged and spoke to the little girl about what she would like from Santa.

Castiel sighed, smiling softly. “I guess you’re right.”

They were the last and Rufus moved to take Rosa on her knee. “Ho, Ho, Ho…What would you like little Rosa?”

The little girl put her finger to her mouth, and her eyes went skywards. Mary and John stood near, taking pictures.

“I would like a dolly house, but Santa can I ask for anyfin?”

“Sure, sweetie.”

“I want my daddy back.”

Everyone was listening, and their hearts melt at the little girl’s request. Jess clutched Castiel’s hand he had to turn away. The music had been turned off, and everyone was quiet.

“I might be able to help you with that. You see, Santa saw that you all needed your daddy back. He makes wishes come true.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and seemed like he was going to smite Rufus there and then, forgetting Rosa’s hopes up. The little girl was clapping her hands and giggling in joy.

“Castiel, wait, please watch,” Jessica whispered into his ear.

Everyone in the room could feel something; the air changed. Jo and Charlie giggled and untied a bright green and red bag, that was quite large by Santa’s chair.

“Now, I think you need to open this Miss Rosa. My elves will help you.”

The little girl jumped off the man’s knee and ran over to the ‘elves.’

“Like this, that’s it pull on the ribbon.” The bag fell away all eyes glued to it and Dean stood up brushing his uniform, putting it straight.

“See, Santa knows what you all needed.” Rufus chuckled.

“Dean.” Castiel’s eyes teared up, and his hand went over his mouth.

“Daddy,” Squealed Rosa and almost jumped into Deans' arms.

“Oh, God baby girl.” Tears were pouring down his face.

Sam ran up to Dean, and his massive arms engulfed them both. Mary and John were stumbling over, not believing it.

“Mom, hold the baby there is one person I need to see.” Mary nodded, noticing Castiel was still stood there in the middle of the room. Dean ran over, watery blue eyes watching his husband’s every move.

“Your home, you’re not dead. Oh, God, Dean.” Castiel sank into Deans' warm embrace, and they both sobbed. “Your home, you’re here, your real.” Castiel babbled.

Everyone had tears in their eyes and crowded about wanting a piece of Dean, and Castiel let them. After all, he would have his husband to himself soon enough; he could share for a little while.

Dean sat down, and someone put a pint of beer in his hands. Rosa tired outlay on the seats asleep. Castiel was clutching on to Deans good hand.

“I can’t believe you got injured and you never told me.” Grumbled the older man.

“I told the girl’s you would get mad over that.”

“I’m not mad Dean, I-I… tell me you aren’t going back?” Castiel looked down fiddling with their entwined fingers.

“Sweetheart I’m back for good. Desk duty only. I won’t can’t leave you again. Things happened over there. I realised more than anything, my friends, my family you and Rosa, mean more to me than life itself. I love you both, so damn much. Take me home, Cas, please.

Castiel kissed his knuckles and nodded. Picking up Rosa, they said goodbye to their friends and family.

Castiel felt like this was a dream he would wake up from, but when Dean kissed him on the cheek, his emerald eyes twinkling back at him, he knew it was real. It was going to be the best Christmas after all.


End file.
